Not What It Seems
by CassieSalvatore1864
Summary: A witch/vampire named Cordelia Williams has been alive for 858 years...She's been on the run for 840 years. What happens when the very past she's been running from comes knocking on her door? What will she do when she learns that everything she knew...was basically a lie? In Mystic Falls everything seems possible and nothing is what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: _WARNING PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT!_**

 **Before I start this story, I just wanted to say real quick that for a little while, this story will be following the show. Once I get everyone involved that I want to be involved, it will veer off course of the show and I will make it my own. I just wanted to say that because someone once told me that it's not an OC story if it follows the show and your character doesn't change anything. Personally, I think that is untrue. I've read several OC stories where the character doesn't change much, if anything, that are absolutely magnificent. Anyways, the story will follow the show for at least a few chapters. I might just like...time skip or something to get where I want because I want to be mid-season 2 or so.**

 **Also, I have the first few chapters written out but once they are published, _UPDATES WILL BE SLOW!_ I cannot stress this enough because I always feel terrible for not updating at a regular time.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Cordelia's POV**

I still couldn't believe what had happened. Katherine's witch, Lucy, betrayed her which ended up with Katherine unconscious. I saw Damon leaving with Katherine, though I'm not entirely sure where he was going. I'm walking beside Elena, who is going to give me a ride home, despite me telling her I could get there no problem since I was half vampire. She is currently on the phone with her little brother, Jeremy.

"Yeah, Jeremy, I've got my car. I told Bonnie. Whatever she did, I'm starting to feel better. Yeah, you can drive her home. I'm just gonna drop Cordelia off and go straight to bed. Okay" Elena hangs up when I suddenly sense something. I go to say something but I feel a sharp pain in my neck before I can get a word out, my world going black.

* * *

I slowly wake up, groaning under my breath. The first thing that hits me is the pain in my neck, followed by the scent of blood. I hear two people talking very quietly and I open my eyes. I slowly sit up, rubbing the back of my neck and cursing under my breath. I see Elena a few feet away and I realize she is why I smell blood. I get up and start to walk towards her, the voices I had heard registering in my mind. I hear a woman tell someone that she sent a message to someone named Elijah and the name makes my blood run cold. I tune out of the conversation for a moment before the woman's voice is addressing Elena as she stalks closer to her. Elena speaks to the woman.

"Who is Elijah?" Elena asks. The woman looks from Elena to me, then back to Elena.

"He's your worst nightmare," The woman says.

* * *

Several minutes later, when I have recovered from the shock of hearing _his_ name, the woman, who I learned was named Rose, is walking around the house. Elena crosses her arms over her chest.

"Why am I here?" Elena asks as Rose turns on a lamp.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm going to answer them," Rose says. Elena drops her arms.

"Why won't you?" asks Elena. Rose picks up a painting.

"That's another one" She replies. She places it over one of the windows as Elena begins speaking again.

"You got me. Okay, it's not like I can go anywhere, the least you can do is tell me what you want with me" Elena says.

"I personally want nothing, I'm just a delivery service," Rose says. Elena moves a bit closer.

"Delivery to who? Elijah?" Elena asks. Neither one notices my subtle flinch at the name. Rose laughs softly.

"Two points to the eavesdropper," She says.

"Who is he?" Elena is still moving closer to Rose. I stay where I'm at, watching them both, my heart beating fast. "Is he a vampire?"

"He's one of _the_ vampires. The Originals" replies Rose.

"What do you mean the Originals?" Elena asks, obviously confused.

"Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you vampire history?" Rose says, flicking through old books. I tense when she mentions Damon and Stefan.

"So you know Stefan and Damon?" Elena asks.

"I know _of_ them. 100 years back a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan..." Rose says, a smile obvious in her tone. "She said he was one of the good ones. More of a sucker for the bad boys though, but I digress." Elena moves even closer.

"Who are The Originals?" She asks Rose. Rose sighs and turns to face Elena.

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired. We want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess" Rose says. Elena frowns.

"But why us?" Elena asks, her eyes flickering to me before going back to Rose.

"Because for some reason Elijah wants her" Rose says, gesturing to me, causing me to tense again. She then locks eyes with Elena "And because you're a Petrova doppelgänger. You're the key to breaking the curse"

"The curse? The sun and the moon curse?" Elena asks. I refrain from snorting. Rose rolls her eyes.

"Oh, you do know your history," Rose says. Elena moves even closer, now just a few feet from Rose.

"What do you mean I'm the key?" Elena asks her. "The moonstone is what breaks the curse" I look at Rose and tense even more because I know she's going to say exactly what I've been trying not to tell Elena this entire time.

"No. The moonstone is what _binds_ the curse. The sacrifice is what _breaks_ it" Rose says. Elena seems confused and now wary.

"The sacrifice?" Elena asks.

"The blood of the doppelgänger. _You're_ the doppelgänger" Rose says. "Which means, in order to break the curse, you're the one that has to die." I notice Trevor walk into the room.

"Tell me more," Elena says. Trevor grins.

"Captivity has made her pushy, eh?" Trevor says, causing Elena to turn and look at him. "What do you want to know, doppelicious?" Trevor picks up a piece of wood, placing it over a window.

"Who're you running from?" Elena asks.

"The Originals" Trevor says, repeating what Rose said. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?" Elena asks.

"The first family" Trevor says, kicking a book. "The old world. Rose and I pissed them off" Rose clears her throat as Trevor picks up a book. "Correction, _I_ pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they've wanted us dead" Trevor throws the book at Elena's feet, causing her to jump back a little.

"What did you do?" Elena's voice is tentative, cautious. Trevor looks at Rose, who speaks for him.

"He made the same mistake countless others did. He trusted Katerina Petrova" Elena looks at Rose, slightly shocked.

"Katherine?" Elena asks and Rose 'hmm's

"The one and only" Rose says. "The first Petrova doppelgänger" Rose walks away from Elena as Trevor speaks.

"I helped her escape her fate. And now I've...sorry we've...been marked ever since" Rose turns back around.

"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again" Trevor slams the book in his hands down and follows Rose, who is walking out of the room. Elena and I go and sit back down on the couch we woke up on. Elena and I hear a small crunch under Elena's shoe and she moves her foot to find a piece of crumpled up paper. She opens it and after a moment, smiles slightly, showing it to me.

 ** _Stefan and Damon are coming for you._**

 ** _\- B_**

I smile slightly as Elena crumples it back up and holds it close.

* * *

Rose is holding a duffle bag as she collects things from the floor. Trevor rushes in, obviously terrified.

"He's here," Trevor says and I go rigid though no one seems to notice. Elena sits up a bit. "This was a mistake"

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me," Rose tells Trevor.

"No! He wants me dead Rose!" Trevor shouts. Rose points to Elena, seemingly to ignore me.

"He wants her more" Rose says.

"I can't do this! You give them to him, he'll have mercy on you. But I need to get out of here" Trevor says, freaking out. Rose walks up to him and grabs his hands.

"Hey! What are we?" Rose asks Trevor calmly. Trevor takes several deep breaths.

"We're family," Trevor replies. "Forever" Suddenly, a loud knock sounds throughout the house and my heart beats quickly in my chest. Rose looks back at Elena and I causing Elena to frown.

"You're scared," Elena says, surprised. Rose turns back to Trevor.

"Stay here with them. And don't make a sound" Rose says. She quickly leaves the room. I can tell that Elena is now more frightened.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

The front door slowly creaks open, revealing Elijah standing there. Rose walks up to Elijah, nervous though she tries not to show it.

"Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?" Elijah asks her. Rose gestures to a doorway before quickly letting her arm drop.

"Yes. In here...You have to forgive the house" Rose says.

"Ah no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand" Elijah says, walking in and closing the door. He heads for the room Rose gestured towards, Rose following after him. "So tell me...what is it that gives you the courage to call me?"

"I wanted my freedom," Rose says. "I'm tired of running. Are you in a position to grant me that?"

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet, what is his name these days, Trevor, if I so see fit" Elijah replies.

"Katerina Petrova," Rose says. Elijah turns around to face her.

"I'm listening," Elijah says, walking over to a chair.

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864," Rose says as Elijah sits down.

"Continue," Elijah says.

"She survived," Rose says. Elijah looks Rose up and down.

"Where is she?" Elijah asks.

"You don't seem surprised by this," Rose says.

"Oh when you called and invited me to this armpit of civilization, which is a mere three hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I summarized it had everything to do with Katerina," Elijah says. "Do you have her in your possession?" Rose begins to grin.

"No, but I have better" She moves closer to Elijah. "I have her doppelgänger," Rose says.

"That's impossible. Her family line ended with her. I know that for a fact" Elijah says.

"Then the facts are wrong" Rose replies. Elijah sits up a bit, gesturing with his hand.

"Well show her to me," Elijah says. Rose walks closer.

"Elijah, you're a man of honor. You're to be trusted. But I want to hear you say it again" Rose says. Elijah stares at her a moment.

"You have my word that I will pardon you," Elijah says. Rose stares at him a moment.

"Follow me" She walks away and Elijah gets up, following after her.

* * *

 **Cordelia's POV**

I am sitting on the couch though I stand up when I hear footsteps heading towards the room. Elena is pacing back and forth. I look up when Rose walks back into the room, seeing Elijah walk in soon after her, his eyes on Elena. Elena turns around and stares up at Elijah, obviously afraid. Elijah suddenly uses his speed to appear directly in front of Elena, causing her to jump, her heart now beating quickly in her chest, her breathing harder than before. Elijah slowly leans into her, almost like he is going to kiss her but at the last moment moves down to her neck. I hear him inhale and I know he is trying to tell if she is a vampire or human. He lifts his head a second later.

"Human...That's impossible" Elijah says. "Hello there" He stares at her for a moment, a little smile on his face, interest in his eyes. After a moment, he notices me. I notice his eyes widen as he quickly walks over to me. I step back, fear making my heart pound in my chest. Something scratches at the back of my mind, almost screaming at me, but I can't quite grasp what it is, though it feels almost like a memory. I hear him whisper my name "Cora..." His voice seems slightly dazed and filled with disbelief. I can't stop the soft whimper of fear I make and it seems to snap Elijah out of his daze. "Well, we must be going. We have a long journey ahead of us" Elena looks at Rose.

"Please don't let him take me...us," Elena says. I glare at her a moment before she corrects herself. Rose looks down, not saying anything. Elijah's eyes never leave mine.

"One last piece of business and we're done" He finally looks away from me as he moves over to Trevor.

"I've waited so long for this day Elijah," Trevor says. "I'm truly...very sorry"

"Oh your apology is not necessary," Elijah says.

"Yes...yes it is," Trevor says. "You trusted me with Katerina...and I failed you" Elijah is slowly circling Trevor.

"Well yes, you are the guilty one...I mean, Rose aided you because she was loyal to you...That I honor. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah asks, stopping directly in front of Trevor.

"I beg your forgiveness..." Trevor says.

"So granted," Elijah says before he decapitates Trevor, causing Elena and me to flinch and Rose to cry out, a hand on her chest.

"You!" Rose says, moving towards Elijah.

"Don't, Rose," Elijah says. "Now that you're free..." Elijah walks over to Elena and me, holding out his hand. "Come"

"No wait, what about the moonstone?" Elena says quickly as she jerks back. I look over at her, my eyes wide. Elijah stops in front of her.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asks.

"I know that you need it...And I know where it is," Elena says.

"Yes?" Elijah asks.

"I can help you get it," Elena says.

"Tell me where it is," Elijah says.

"It doesn't work that way," Elena says, shaking her head.

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah asks, turning to look at Rose, his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's the first I've heard of it," Rose says, tears in her eyes and pain in her voice, as well as anger. Elijah turns back to Elena, looking her in the eyes. He then looks down at her necklace.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" Elijah says, grabbing it and pulling it off, throwing it off to the side. He then grips the back of Elena's head, causing her to cry out as he pulls her closer and begins to compel her. "Tell me where the moonstone is"

"In the tomb underneath the church ruins," Elena says, her voice monotone.

"What is it doing there?" Elijah asks, still compelling her.

"It's with Katherine" Elena replies.

"Interesting..." Elijah says before breaking glass can be heard, causing Elijah to stop compelling Elena. She immediately pulls away from him "What is that?"

"I don't know," Rose says.

"Who else is in this house?" Elijah asks Rose.

"I don't know," Rose says again. Elijah looks back at Elena before reaching out and grabbing her and then grabbing me. Elena cries out and I bite my lip as Elijah begins to walk, dragging Elena with him though I walk willingly so he doesn't drag me. We end up right in front of the front door and when we stop, we hear the _woosh_ that signifies a vampire running. Elijah throws Elena over to Rose, letting go of my arm as he turns around. We hear another _woosh_ and everyone turns towards the stairs. Elijah looks at Rose.

"Rose..." Elijah says.

"I don't know who it is," Rose says. We see the blur of a vampire run between us before I hear a very familiar voice say _'Up here'_ Elijah uses his speed to run up the stairs. After a moment, I hear that same very familiar voice say _'Down here'_ before someone shoots a stake into Elijah's hand. Someone whisks me away, their hand pressed against my mouth. I stare into Damon's _very_ blue eyes that are filled with thinly veiled worry. Rose is standing directly beside me. I hear Elijah call out.

"Excuse me...to whom it may concern! You're making a grave mistake if you think that you can beat me...You can't. You hear that? I repeat..." I hear the sound of wood snapping "You cannot beat me. So I want the girls...On the count of three. Or heads will roll" Another distinct sound of wood snapping. "...Do we understand each other?" Suddenly I hear Elena's voice.

"I'll come with you," Elena says. "Just...please don't hurt my friends. They just wanted to help me out" After a moment of silence, I hear Elena gasp and I can only guess that Elijah used his speed again to get close to her.

"What game are you playing with me?" I hear Elijah say. I then hear a sound that is very similar to the pin of a grenade being ripped off and I hear a small explosion. I know that Elena just threw a vervain grenade at Elijah when I hear him scream. I jump when I hear a gun go off multiple times and then the sound of someone falling down the stairs. I come out from my hiding spot just in time to see Damon stake Elijah to the door. I don't know why but a pang goes through me when I see him start to desiccate. Rose runs out from her place and stares at Elijah for a moment before taking off. Damon starts to go after her but I hear Elena speak, stopping him.

"Just let her go..." Elena says. Damon looks up at her. Elena runs down the stairs and into Stefan's arms who asks if she's hurt. I go over to Damon and thank him for saving us before thanking Stefan. Elena mouths _'thank you'_ to Damon who nods and mouths _'You're welcome'_ back to her.

* * *

I walk into my room at The Boarding House. I strip, changing into a tank-top and sweatpants. I crawl into bed, turning off my lamp. I close my eyes and I'm soon sleeping.

* * *

 ** _Dream/Vision_**

 _I am back in the house Damon and Stefan saved Elena and me from. I walk down the stairs, seeing Elijah pinned to the front door. Just as earlier, a pang goes through my chest but I ignore it. I slowly walk closer to him. After a moment, color slowly begins to come back to him as he lifts his head. I jump back as he rips the stake out and drops it to the floor._

 ** _End Dream/Vision_**

* * *

I gasp awake, my eyes wide.

"He's alive..." I whisper to myself.

 **Hey, guys...I'm back, and with a new story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Obviously, things are going to be different than my last TVD story...in this one we have a new character...she isn't part werewolf and she's actually not with Damon. Damon isn't even her love interest. I would like to state that while she isn't part werewolf, she IS half vampire and half witch. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you like the next one too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Cordelia's POV**

"Why won't you guys listen to me?! Elijah is alive and you won't listen!" I had been trying to tell Elena, Damon, and Stefan that Elijah was alive, but Damon wouldn't listen to me and I was so close to destroying my phone. Elena stood beside me since I was at her house.

"Because you're crazy. It was just a dream feisty. I staked him myself" Damon says, his voice projecting clearly through the phone's speakers.

"I am not crazy Damon!" I shout. "Stefan, Elena, you guys believe me, don't you?"

"Well...Damon is right, he did stake him" Elena says causing me to groan. Stefan speaks to me, causing me to look at my phone again.

"Cordelia, calm down. I'm sure it was just a nightmare. Elijah is dead, Damon staked him. We all saw it, you saw it. You were just freaked out, that's all" Stefan says. I sigh.

"Yeah...whatever," I say.

"Hey, meet us at the Boarding House...we need to talk," Stefan says before hanging up. Elena and I share a glance.

* * *

Elena knocks on the front door and Damon answers it. After a short chat, Damon lets us in. Elena and I walk a short distance before Stefan shows up. I notice Elena seems nervous and awkward.

"Hey..." Stefan says. Elena readjusts the bag on her shoulder.

"What is this about?" Elena asks. Stefan turns, looking behind him. Elena and I look to see Rose standing there "You..." Rose sort of waves, looking a bit sheepish. Elena and Stefan share a glance before Elena seems to brace herself.

* * *

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. That's the problem with all this vampire crap. But Klaus I know is real" Rose says, pacing back and forth in front of us. We had all moved to the couches in front of the fireplace.

"He's one of the Originals. He's a legend" Damon says.

"He's from the first generation of vampires" Stefan continues.

"Like Elijah?" Elena asks.

"No. Elijah was the Easter Bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier" Rose says, hands on her hips. "Klaus is the real deal"

"Klaus is known to be...the oldest," Stefan says.

"Okay so...You're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena asks. Rose looks at me then she and Stefan speak at the same time.

"No," Stefan says

"You and her, yes," Rose says.

"What they're saying, I mean if what she's saying is true..." Damon starts.

"Which it is" Rose interrupts.

"And you're not just saying it so we don't kill you" Damon continues.

"Which I'm not," Rose says.

"Then we're looking at a solid...maybe," Damon says, causing me to roll my eyes. Elena nods slightly as Stefan stands up.

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist" Stefan says to Elena.

"Not that you know of," Rose says.

"That's not helping" Damon replies.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who has laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed in with fiction. I mean, we don't know what's real. For all we know, he could just be some stupid bedtime story" Stefan says.

"He's real! And he doesn't give up" Rose says, standing up again. "If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot"

"Alright, we're shaking," Damon says sarcastically. "You've made your point" Elena puts her bag back on her shoulder and stands up, as do I. As her and I start to walk away from everyone, Stefan looks at us.

"Where're you going?" Stefan asks.

"School," Elena says. "We're late"

"Let me, uh, let me grab my stuff. I'll go with you" Stefan says as he stands up.

"That's okay. I know where it is" Elena says. Stefan nods slightly as we walk away. I hear Damon speak to Rose.

"She's in denial," Damon says. I then hear Stefan speak to Damon.

"Shut up Damon," Stefan says and I can't help but laugh.

* * *

I roll my eyes as Caroline and Elena argue.

"Caroline...as my friend, do you promise, or not?" Elena asks. Caroline sighs.

"You had to break out the girlfriend code...Okay, I promise" Caroline says. Elena looks at me and I raise my hands.

"Don't look at me. I'm not telling anyone anything. I'll actually be in school" I say. Elena nods and grips the duffle bag tighter.

"Okay..." Elena says and walks towards the stairs to the tomb. After a short moment, Caroline and I follow.

"Why don't you want Stefan to know?" Caroline asks.

"Because, he'd never be okay with me doing this" Elena replies, causing me to roll my eyes again. Caroline sighs again as Elena walks down the stairs.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Caroline asks, causing Elena to look at her.

"Yes, I'm sure. She's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus" Elena says. "The only one who can tell me how to stop him."

"But...you're asking for the truth from someone who's never given it," Caroline says and I barely refrain from snorting. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I can't just sit back and wait. I have to know Caroline" Elena replies. Elena and Caroline look at the tomb door before looking back at each other. "Please?" Caroline looks at the tomb door and then back at Elena again before walking over to the tomb door. Caroline pulls the door open and off to the side and we stare inside. Elena moves closer to the entrance.

"Katherine?" Elena calls out. Elena turns back to Caroline and I. "I'll be okay from here" Caroline tilts her head slightly and goes to say something when we hear a shuffling sound. Soon, we see Katherine shuffling in from the shadows and when she speaks, her voice is hoarse, her eyes locked on Elena.

"Hello Elena," Katherine says. "You come to watch me wither away?" Katherine glares at Caroline and I. "Goodbye Caroline...goodbye Cordelia" Elena looks back at Caroline and me.

"As long as I stay on this side of the door...she can't hurt me," Elena says. "Please..." Caroline glares at Katherine before walking out. Elena gives me a pleading look.

"Be careful," I say to Elena before following Caroline out.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

"Alright, Rosebud. I need some answers" Damon says, walking into the room as Rose stands up. "Oh please don't tell me you're crying because your buddy Trevor lost his head" Rose grabs some tissues.

"Have you always been this sensitive?" Rose asks as she wipes at her eyes.

"Full vampire switch. You can just flp for this very reason" Damon says. "Takes the emotion out of it"

"Yeah you switch yours, I'll switch mine," Rose says. Damon stares at her, confused.

"Is that a dig?" Damon asks.

"It's an observation" Rose replies. "Being in love with your brother's girlfriend must be difficult" Damon frowns.

"I'm not in love with anyone," Damon says. Rose looks at him.

"You want to try that again?" Rose asks. Damon speeds over to her. They stare at each other for a moment.

"Don't get on my bad side," Damon says quietly.

"Then show me your good side," Rose says just as quietly. Damon rolls his eyes.

"How do I find Klaus?" Damon asks.

"You don't find Klaus. He finds you" Rose says.

"Come on, somebody's gotta know somebody who knows where he is right?" Damon says as he moves away from her.

"Add another two hundred somebody's to that and you're still not even close," Rose says as she sits down on the arm of a chair.

"Humor me," Damon says, walking closer to her. "You got in touch with Elijah. How'd you do it?"

"Through a very low somebody on the totem pole," Rose says. Damon moves his arms slightly, gesturing for her to continue. Rose rolls her eyes. "A guy named Slater in Richmond"

"Perfect," Damon says. "I'll drive"

"No," Rose says. "You forget, not all of us can do sun."

"Then you drive," Damon says as he walks past her. "Come on" After a moment, Rose gets up and follows him.

* * *

 **Cordelia** **'s POV**

Several hours later, I walk into my house. I had already been informed of everything that had happened, including the fact that I was right and Elijah was alive. Damon and Rose had had a run in with him, but they believed it had been Klaus. I sigh as I set my keys on my kitchen table. I grab a blood bag out of the fridge and heat it up before sipping at it on my way to my bedroom. I finish it shortly after I get there and I toss the empty bag in the trash can by my desk. I change clothes and crawl under the covers. I turn off my lamp and settle into bed. I stare at the ceiling a moment before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 ** _The Next Day_**

"You don't actually believe her, do you?" Elena asks, crossing her arms over her chest. Elena, Damon, Stefan and I were all standing in Elena's kitchen.

"No of course not. We just want the moonstone" Damon says, tossing an apple back and forth in his hands.

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break" Stefan starts.

"No spell, no doppelgänger sacrifice ergo you live" Damon continues.

"How do you destroy it?" Elena asks.

"By releasing it from the moonstone," Stefan says. Elena sighs and drops her arms.

"How do you guys even know this is going to work?" Elena asks.

"Because we have a crafty witch on our side," Damon says.

"You discussed it with Bonnie..." Elena says. I roll my eyes at the mention of her.

"She agreed to do anything she could to help us," Stefan says.

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone, she's not just going to give it to you," Elena says and I narrow my eyes.

"We're going to get it from her," Stefan says.

"Well, what he means to say is that we will pry it from her cold, dead hand if we have to," Damon says.

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone and get out in time for her to return it," Stefan says.

"Wow. I mean it sounds like you guys already have it all planned out" Elena says and I can tell she's kind of annoyed.

"Yep," Damon says "We're awesome"

"Except for one thing.." Elena says and I sigh because I know exactly what she's going to say. "I don't want you to do it" Stefan and Damon share a glance, obviously confused.

"What are you talking about? Elena, we don't have a choice" Stefan says.

"She's worried about Klaus," I say, causing Damon and Stefan to look at me and frown.

"What do you mean she's worried about Klaus?" Damon asks. "We'll find him right after we get the moonstone" I roll my eyes.

"Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about, including the two of you?" Elena asks.

"Elena if we can dispell the moonstone, we can save your life," Stefan says.

"I know..." Elena replies as she stands up. "Everybody keeps saying that" Elena walks away. I reach down and grab my school bag, hefting it onto my shoulder. I walk by them and Damon grabs my hand.

"And where do you think you're going feisty?" Damon asks, smirking at me. I roll my eyes and easily yank my hand out of his grip.

"I'm going to school. Unlike Stefan and Elena, I can't constantly ditch school no matter how much I want too" I reply.

"Why don't you ditch just this once?" Damon asks and I raise an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, are you trying to seduce me into your bed?" I ask.

"Is it working?" Damon asks, flashing a smirk again and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, no. Beside's, didn't you sleep with Rose last night?" I say, leaving Damon speechless as I walk out the door.

* * *

Later, I am walking into The Boarding House. I had a long day involved with wanting to choke a lot of people but that was mainly because I really hated school and people were so stupid. Not only that but I was pretty stressed because things had royally been fucked up. Stefan was in the tomb with Katherine because Jeremy had been an idiot and had gone after her himself. Damon had promised to get Stefan out but knowing Stefan, he thought it was hopeless.

Also, according to Damon and Elena, Elijah was indeed alive. I had barely refrained from telling them _'I told you so'_ when I had been told. Still, I _had_ told them and they hadn't believed me. Everyone was so confused as to why Elijah had saved Elena and Damon though and to be honest, I was quite confused as well. However, there was a part of me that told me it was because Elijah was also trying to keep Elena safe, for the time being. I elected to ignore that part of me because it tended to say very strange and stupid things...

The good news was Bonnie had the moonstone. That was most likely the _only_ good news what with Stefan being in the tomb, the full moon coming up, and Elijah being alive. _Elijah being alive is a good thing..._ I heard a voice whisper in my head. It sounded distinctly like my own. I frowned and pushed the thought away. I needed to tell Bonnie about Luka and his father...How they were with Elijah. She'd probably never believe me without proof...which meant I'd probably have to wait until she figured it out herself. I sigh as I fiddle with my daylight bracelet. I had a bad feeling about something though I wasn't sure what. I knew that something was going to happen...I just didn't know when. I sigh again before trudging to my bathroom for a shower. When my shower is over, I change into my pj's and climb into bed, soon drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 _I giggle as I hide behind a tree, a hand over my mouth, my other hand clutching at the bottom of my dress. The festival my village was having had been the perfect moment to sneak away with Eli and Nik._

 _"Cora...where are you?" I hear Eli call out and I am barely able to refrain from giggling. His voice sounds far away and quite amused. We were playing hide and seek because I had disappeared from their line of sight, though I had done so on purpose. I suddenly let out a squeal/shriek of surprise when I feel strong arms wrap around my middle, pulling me into a hard chest. I giggle again as I look up into Nik's gorgeous blue/green eyes that are shining with amusement and love._

 _"Hello, my beautiful Cora..." Nik whispers. I feel a light kiss on the left side of my neck, causing me to moan softly. I can feel Eli's smirk against my neck and it makes me blush._

 _"It's not nice to tease a woman," I say, causing Nik to laugh._

 _"We're teasing you, are we?" Nik asks._

 _"Mmmm yes, you are. I was playing a simple game of hide and seek. And then you went and kissed my neck when you know exactly what it does to me" I reply though I'm smiling._

 _"Hmmm, and what does it do to you, Love?" Eli whispers, pressing his body closer to mine just as Nik does. I shudder and whimper softly as they both start to kiss either side of my neck. I moan under my breath._

 _"N-not fair" I whisper when they pull back, nipping softly at the flesh of my neck._

 _"I think she's right brother...It's not fair" Nik says. Eli and he share a glance but before I can say anything, I feel two hands slowly pulling the bottom of my dress up. I gasp softly when I feel hands on my outer thighs, one of theirs each. I feel their hands slowly begin to slide up and inward, towards my inner thigh and more...I feel their fingers brush over something that makes me gasp/moan._

* * *

I gasp as I wake up from the dream that feels so vivid I could swear it was a memory. I get out of bed, my legs a bit wobbly. I go over to my desk and sit down, opening a notebook and writing down the contents of the dream, my heart pounding in my chest though I don't know why. After I finish writing down the dream, I get back up and lay back down, checking the time and sighing when I see it is only _4:25 AM_. I know that I won't be able to get back to sleep for a while so I just lay in bed, staring at the ceiling while I wait for the day to come.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, leave a review so I know. I hope you're enjoying this story. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First I'd like to apologize. I meant to upload this on Friday. The chapters that I have done will be uploaded every Friday. Unfortunately, I have yet to finish chapter 5, so the story won't be updated for a little while after chapter 4, if it isn't done by then. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 3**

 _The Next Day_

 **Cordelia** **'s POV**

I stand in Elena's room as she and Bonnie talk.

"Now that you got this back, what are you going to do with it?" Elena asks, the moonstone in her hands.

"Right now, it's what's binding the sun and moon curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless," Bonnie replies.

"And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful," Elena says, staring at Bonnie.

"Maybe. If he finds out," Bonnie says.

"Bonnie, can't this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. We've gotta get him out," Elena says, obviously worried.

"Stefan wants me to focus on this" Bonnie answers as Elena steps closer.

"Well, don't listen to him. He thinks that he's protecting me, but he's wrong," Elena says.

"I'm taking Stefan's side with this one. We're not gonna let you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual," Bonnie replies, taking the moonstone from Elena. The door opens and Jeremy walks in.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Jeremy asks.

"Not arguing about anything," Bonnie says, causing me to roll my eyes and snort, which causes Bonnie to glare at me. Bonnie turns and puts the moonstone in her purse. Jeremy and Bonnie stare at each other for a moment before Bonnie takes a deep breath "I need a coffee." Bonnie stands up and walks out of the room. Elena sits in Bonnie's place and sighs, Jeremy staring at her.

"What?" Elena asks, clearly annoyed.

"Why are you on some suicide mission?" Jeremy asks.

"I'm trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt," Elena answers.

"Oh so bringing Klaus the moonstone so you can get yourself killed is okay?" Jeremy asks sarcastically. Elena sighs as Jeremy turns and walks out of the room. Elena looks up at me before reaching into Bonnie's purse and grabbing the moonstone. I roll my eyes as she gets up, grabs her keys and walks out of the room. I turn and follow her down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asks. Elena stops.

"Um...to see Stefan" Elena replies.

"You're lying," Bonnie says. Elena frowns.

"No, I'm not," Elena says.

"Tell that to your face" Bonnie answers.

"Are you serious?" Elena asks. I hear Jeremy behind me on the steps.

"She took the moonstone," Jeremy says, holding Bonnie's purse in his hands.

"How did you-" Elena starts but is cut off by Bonnie.

"We tested you, and you failed," Bonnie says. Elena stares at Bonnie and Jeremy in disbelief.

"Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him. I can't let that happen" Elena says, staring at Bonnie. After a second, Bonnie moves to the side.

Elena walks down the rest of the stairs and to the front door, opening it. She goes to walk out but is blocked. Elena quickly looks back at us, obviously panicked.

"What did you do?" Elena asks.

"It's for the best, Elena" Bonnie says. Elena keeps pushing against the barrier.

* * *

"You trapped her in the house?" Stefan asks Damon and me.

"It's for the best, trust me," Damon says. I cross my arms over my chest, leaning against the stone wall. "Elena's on a martyr tear that rivals your greatest hits. You should be glad the witch and I are getting along" I scoff.

"Uh, hello, I'm the one that did the spell," I say. Damon ignores me and holds up a bag.

"I brought you this. Care package:" Damon says as he walks closer "Candles, lanterns, and...lunch" Damon pulls out a bottle of blood.

"Give that to me, I'm just gonna have to share it with her," Stefan says, his arms crossed over his chest. Damon looks at Katherine, who also crosses her arms over her chest.

"Yeah..." Damon replies.

"You know, you two are surprisingly calm considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan," Katherine says.

"I've been dead before. I got over it. Once we deal with the moonstone, we'll figure out a way to get you out," Damon says. Stefan shakes his head slightly.

"Don't worry about me. Just make sure Elena's safe," Stefan says and I scowl, glaring at the ground as Katherine rolls her eyes. Damon nods slightly at Stefan and then walks away. I look up for a moment, glaring at Stefan before turning and following Damon.

* * *

Damon and I walk into Elena's house, Elena looking over at us when we walk in.

"You should really lock your door," Damon says. Elena ignores him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh, come on, pouty. At least, give me 2 points for ingenuity" Damon says.

"Do you think this is funny?" Elena asks.

"Yes, Elena. I find hilarity in the lengths I have to go to, to repeatedly save your life," Damon says. Elena scoffs.

"What did Stefan say about this?" Elena asks.

"He had a good laugh," Damon says.

"And what did he say about Elijah still being alive?" Elena asks. Damon sits beside her and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, that," Damon says.

"He didn't tell him," I say.

"Why not?" Elena asks.

"Well:

A. He can't do anything about it and

B. ...What I just said" Damon looks around. "Where's Bonnie?" Damon asks.

"I thought she was meeting you," Jeremy says.

"No. She's on moonstone duty and I'm on...Elena patrol" Damon says.

"And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?" Jeremy asks.

"Vampire Barbie asked me if she could handle it and I said why not? So I figured if she screwed up, he'd bite her and then I'll be rid of two of my problems" Damon says, grinning at Elena. I frown.

"Hold on a second. Tonight's the full moon?" Elena says as Damon's phone begins to ring.

"Yep, but you're too absorbed with all your suicidal tendencies to notice" Damon answers as he pulls out his phone and gets up. "What?" I listen in on Damon's phone call and hear Ric's voice.

 _"Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person,"_ Ric says.

"What? Why?" Damon asks.

 _"Some girl from Florida showed up on the Lockwoods' doorstep looking for Mason,"_ Ric answers.

"What girl?" Damon asks.

 _"I don't know, but she's sure got everyone in a tizzy,"_ Ric says.

"That's not good. Where are you?" Damon asks.

 _"I'm at the Grill,"_ Ric says.

"I'm on my way" Damon replies and hangs up. "Change of plans. You babysit" Jeremy lays down on Elena's lap as Damon begins to talk to her "Hey, you know, you should get out, enjoy the sun" Damon's voice drops to a whisper "Oh, wait. You can't." Elena throws a pillow at Damon, who dodges it as Jeremy laughs. Elena shoves him off her lap.

* * *

Damon and I walk into the Mystic Grill. I automatically spot the woman and I feel a shudder go through my body. I grab Damon's arm, stopping him from moving and he glares down at me.

"Damon, she's a werewolf. Be careful," I say. Damon frowns and looks back at the woman before shrugging off my hand and walking over to the bar. I sigh under my breath and follow him, hoping to stop him from doing anything stupid.

"I'm sorry, is this guy bothering you?" Damon asks almost sweetly. Ric leans back a bit, looking slightly drunk.

"I'm not bothering anybody," Ric says, raising his arms slightly.

"Perfect. Well...do it elsewhere" Damon says. Ric leans back as the bartender places a few drinks on the bar. Damon looks back at the woman. "Don't worry, he's harmless. You know, he's sort of the town drunk, and you know, when we get tired of him, we just put him in a cab and send him back where he came from." I watch as Ric places wolfsbane in her drink and my eyes widen.

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not here," Ric says, pushing the wolfsbane drink towards the woman. Damon looks pointedly at Ric.

"Why are you here?" Damon asks. Ric picks up his glass and gestures to the woman.

"Thank you for the drink," The woman says. Ric nods and walks away. I sit beside the woman as she sets her glass back down. I glare at Damon, incredibly tempted to 'accidentally' spill the drink.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Elena walks down the stairs and sees's Jenna taking boxes out of the broom closet under the stairs.

"Hey...what are you doing?" Elena asks Jenna, who looks up at her.

"Oh, perfect timing," Jenna says and hands a box off to Elena.

"Whoa-Oh. What is this stuff?" Elena asks.

"Your mom's files from the historical society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood," Jenna says. As she stands, she continues talking. "And by roped, I mean very excited to participate." Jenna closes the door and Elena gasps, jumping when she see's Elijah standing there. Elijah smiles.

"Hey. I'm Elijah" He says. Elena stares at him as Jenna walks over. Elena looks at Jenna as she takes the box from Elena, speaking as she does.

"Elijah's in town doing research on Mystic Falls."

"It's a pleasure," Elijah says as he walks over to Elena. He holds out his hand and Elena hesitantly shakes it.

"So you know, you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff, or Elena and I could help you load it into your car," Jenna says, standing beside Elena now.

"Yeah, or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow," Elijah says. Jenna smiles.

"Also a good plan" Jenna replies as Elena rubs the back of her neck. Elijah starts walking away with Jenna.

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna. And, Elena..." Elijah says. Elena turns around to find him staring at her. "I hope to see you again sometime soon." Elijah turns and walks out of the house.

Elena starts to rush up the stairs. She goes to Jeremy's room and knocks on the door. She goes to open the door but Elijah grabs her hand, stopping her. Elena backs up a bit as Elijah puts a finger to his lips, signaling Elena not to say anything about him just as Jeremy opens his door.

"What is it?" Jeremy asks with his headphones around his neck.

"Um...Jenna was just asking me to...Get you to help her with the boxes," Elena says. Jeremy nods.

"Uh, yeah," he says and heads downstairs. Elena watches him go before slowly turning to face Elijah.

"That's a wise choice," Elijah says, putting his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want?" Elena asks.

"I think it's time you and I had a little chat," Elijah replies.

* * *

 **Cordelia** **'s POV**

The woman stirs her drink as Damon keeps talking.

"There's a B&B down the road, then there's a motel off of I-9 but, you know, if you ask me, I think it's kind of a mistake," Damon says.

"No frills is fine. I'm just here for the night. Long story. Looking for my friend," The woman says.

"Oh. Who?" Damon asks.

"Mason Lockwood?" The woman asks.

"I know Mason," Damon says. I tense as the woman sits up, looking happy.

"You do?" She asks.

"Yeah. He's a great guy," Damon says.

"He's missing," The woman says. Damon feigns confusion.

"What do you mean? Like...I mean, missing missing?" Damon asks. The woman leans forward a bit.

"How do you know Mason?" She asks.

"Friends of friends," Damon says. I roll my eyes. Damon gestures with his drink. The woman swirls her drink around but doesn't do anything else. I frown as Ric and Damon share a look, dread slowly filling me.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

"Oh, forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm," Elijah says. Elena closes her bedroom door.

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?" Elena asks.

"Because I didn't want you to be taken," Elijah says as he sits down on her window seat. Elena seems confused so Elijah continues. "Klaus is the most feared and hated of the originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelganger exists, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him, and I can't have that."

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" Elena asks.

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse," Elijah answers.

"So what is your goal?" Elena asks.

"Klaus' obsessions have made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle," Elijah says.

"Like you?" Elena guesses. Elijah shakes his head.

"Not anymore"

"You don't know where he is, do you?" Elena asks but Elijah doesn't answer. Elena nods and crosses her arms over her chest. "So you're trying to use me to draw him out."

"Well, to do that, I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed," Elijah replies.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Elena asks.

"Well, if I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here, and I'm prepared to offer you a deal," Elijah answers.

"What kind of a deal?" Elena asks. Elijah stands up.

"Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting. And then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw Klaus out together, and I shall make certain that your friends remain unharmed," Elijah says.

"And then what?" Elena asks.

"Then I kill him," Elijah answers.

"Just like that?" Elena says, doubtful.

"Just like that," Elijah says. "I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal."

"How are you going to be able to keep everybody safe?" Elena asks.

"You know, I notice you have a friend, Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts," Elijah answers.

"You know witches," Elena says, nodding and crossing her arms over her chest again.

"Together we can protect everybody that matters to you," Elijah says. He steps closer to Elena. "So do we have a deal?" Elena is quiet for a moment before seeming to realize something.

"I need you to do one more thing for me," Elena says.

"We're negotiating now?" Elijah asks.

* * *

 **Cordelia** **'s POV**

"You know, listen, I'm really tight with the sheriff. If there's anything I can do to help locate Mason, I will. He's a great guy. And after his brother's funeral, he stuck around and-and helped his nephew and-" Damon says.

"Tyler?" The woman asks.

"Yep. Mason was with him the whole time. Helped him through all that grief. You know, you haven't touched your drink," Damon says. The woman picks up her drink and smiles at Damon.

"You know, I'm not much of a drinker. I should get going," She says, turning away.

"Oh, come on. Look, one drink," Damon says. The woman turns back and picks up her drink.

"It'll help me sleep," She says. I tense as her and Damon clink drinks.

"To sleep," Damon says. She goes to take a drink but stops and slams it back down.

"You fool," She says. Ric and Damon share a look and I tense even more.

"You think you're clever, don't you?" She asks.

"What do you want with Mason Lockwood?" Damon asks.

"He's my friend," The woman replies.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that you probably won't find him," Damon says and my eyes widen.

"And why not?" The woman asks. I stare at Damon, silently begging him not to say anything else.

"You should leave town," Damon says. The woman scoffs.

"Are you threatening me?" She asks. "On a full moon. How stupid are you?"

"Apparently he's dumber than I thought" I hiss. Ric comes over.

"Damon, how about that second round?" He asks. Damon stares at Ric.

"I think we're done, Ric," He says and leans into the woman. "You think I'm afraid of you?"

"No, I don't. That's your vampire arrogance. You should be. I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar, along with your pathetic wolfsbane. See, I've been at this a long time. And any other night of the month, the situation would be reversed, but tonight...is not the night to pick a fight with me. You've been marked" The woman walks away. I glare at Damon who stares at Ric, confused. After a moment, he storms out of the bar, Ric and me on his tail.

"Where is she?" Damon asks, looking around.

"Just let it go, Damon. Don't be stupid" Ric says and I snort.

"He doesn't know the meaning of those words Ric" I hiss, but Damon ignores me.

"What, I'm supposed to let her just get away? _'You've been marked'_ What the hell kind of wolf throw-down crap is that, anyway?" Damon says.

"Damon, look up. Just look up!" Ric says as he and Damon stop walking. Damon looks up, seeing the full moon. "If this werewolf stuff is true, one bite and you're dead. One bite. All right? Don't risk it. Just go home, lock your doors, and we'll deal with it in the morning." Damon nods.

"Yeah." He says before walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to apologize for the constant jumps in this chapter. It'll be more stable (hopefully) in the next chapter, I just needed to lay things into place and if I waited and did it properly, it would've taken way to many chapters, so I still did it properly...just in a lot fewer chapters. I hope it's coherent. There is a time jump in this chapter, since I finally decided to do it.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Cordelia** **'s POV**

I knock on Damon's bedroom door. I had been helping Elena watch Rose, even helped protect Elena from Rose. I knew what Damon was going to do and I had to stop him.

"Damon, please let me in, you don't have to do that, I can help" Everything is silent for a moment before I heard Damon quietly tell me to come in. I walk in and see Rose sleeping in his arms, looking deathly ill, a stake in Damon's hands. I close the door behind me.

"How can you help? There is no cure..." Damon whispers, pain in his voice. I reach into my pocket and pull out a vial. Damon looks at it and shakes his head. "Blood doesn't do anything Cordelia"

"Do you trust me, Damon?" I ask, looking him in the eyes. After a moment, Damon slowly nods. "Good" I walk over, opening the vial and slowly pouring the blood into Rose's mouth, letting her swallow. Almost immediately, Rose's skin goes from sickly gray to perfectly normal. Damon drops the stake to the ground as Rose gasps awake, her eyes opening. Damon goes to say something but Rose speaks first, asking what happened. She's obviously confused and doesn't remember much and I half-smile, walking out of the room, leaving Damon to explain.

Later, Damon catches up to me and demands an explanation as to what I did. I look up at him.

"Listen, I can't explain everything...but I will tell you this. That...miracle cure...was the last I had. And it's nearly impossible to get more, okay? I can't explain why not right now and I can't explain how I got it to begin with...all I can say is don't piss off any more werewolves and please...don't tell anyone. Please, Damon. This is really important"

"What am I supposed to tell everyone when they ask how Rose is alive?" Damon asks.

"Tell them I saved her but it nearly killed me. That's mostly the truth. Tell them I passed out like Bonnie does when she uses to much magic alone. Beside's, no matter how old I am, if I use to much magic, it'll still kill me. They'll believe it" I say. Damon stares at me a moment before nodding.

"Alright, fine. But you owe me" Damon says. I half-smile.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks, Damon" I say before walking away, leaving Damon standing there.

* * *

 _I am passing out masks for the festival when a young blonde girl, about my age, walks up to the stand. She smiles as she looks over the masks._

 _"What are these for?" She asks._

 _"Well, they are for the festival the village is throwing. Every year my mother and I make these masks and pass them out to either those who cannot afford them or just those who want them" I reply._

 _"And where is your mother?" The girl asks. Pain flashes across my face and I look down for a moment before looking back up at her._

 _"My mother passed a few months ago" I answer. The girls smile instantly vanishes._

 _"I'm so sorry," The girl says. I half-smile and shake my head._

 _"It is fine, you did not know. So, you must be new. Everyone knows everyone around here and I've never seen you" I say to her, causing her to smile._

 _"My family and I are new, yes. We came here last night. I do not know how long we are staying though" The girl replies, obviously seeming somewhat upset._

 _"Well, you simply must stay for the festival. It's always so wonderful" I say._

 _"I will try to convince my family," The girl says before inspecting a particular mask. A boy only slightly older than her comes over. He smirks at me and the girl says something, but her voice sounds muffled and far away..._

 _Suddenly, the scene changes and I'm standing in a room. I see Elena laying on the floor and hear very soft chanting coming from behind me. It doesn't take me long to realize that it is Katherine, not Elena, as she begins to wake up._

 _Katherine looks around the room, slowly looking more confused and scared. I turn around to see Alaric sitting in a chair, with a warlock's hands beside his head, chanting softly. As Ric moves, the warlock stops, dropping his hands. Ric stands, pulling needles out of his arms and the warlock bows. Katherine slowly begins to stand up, watching Ric. Ric turns around when Katherine makes a gasping sound._

 _"Alaric?" Katherine asks. Ric grins and Katherine speeds over to the door, wrenching it open but being stopped by an invisible barrier. She turns around as Ric walks over to her._

 _" **Zdravei** , Katerina" Ric steps even closer, cupping her cheeks with his hands "I have missed you." Katherine looks up at him with horror and realization and the word she utters makes my blood run cold._

 _"Klaus" She whispers. 'Ric' grins._

* * *

I jerk awake with a soft cry of both surprise and fear. The dream mixing with the vision in my mind, making my head spin and my stomach turn. Almost immediately, like all dreams, I start to forget what I saw until I am left with a muddled version of both parts and an unknown reason why my stomach is curled in fear.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Klaus searched through Alaric's closet, groaning at what he saw.

"Ugh, who is this guy, Safari Sam?" He pulls out two different shirts. He goes to stand in front of Katherine, who is sitting in a chair. "Okay, bad, or badder?" He asks.

"The dark colors suit you better" Katherine replies.

"Oh, thank you, honey. Ok, pop quiz. The dagger and the white ash are in the possession of the Salvatore's, correct?" Klaus asks.

"The dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore House." Katherine answers.

"Ok, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Ohh, that guy is a buzz kill." Klaus says.

"Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna," Katherine says.

"Right. Elena's aunt. For all the lies about Isobel. What else?" Klaus walks over to Katherine.

"That's it," Katherine says. Klaus caresses her hair/cheek, causing Katherine to gasp and jump.

"Oh, so jumpy," Klaus says.

"Please, just...kill me. I've told you everything that I know," Katherine says.

"You see, I believe that you believe that. But what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything? Tell me" Klaus says, compelling Katherine.

"They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger," Katherine says.

"Bonnie the best friend?" Klaus asks and Katherine nods. Klaus sighs "I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore."

"She doesn't. Or didn't. I don't know. You kidnapped me, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop." Katherine says.

"Well, we'll have to get to the bottom of that" Klaus replies.

"Please, just kill me, Klaus, and be done with it," Katherine says.

"And show you kindness? I've searched for you for over 500 years. Your death is going to last at least half that long." Klaus says before pulling out a pocket knife and opening it. "I want you to take this knife...and stab yourself."

Katherine looks up at him, shocked. He holds the knife out to her and she slowly takes it. She hesitates only a moment before stabbing herself in the right leg, groaning in pain.

"Now take it out," Klaus says and Katherine takes the knife out. "Now while I'm gone, I want you to do that over and over and over again. And if you get bored, switch legs" Klaus grins. Katherine sighs.

"Where are you going?" Katherine asks.

"I'm going to go lay eyes on my precious doppelganger," Klaus says, leaning forward and kissing Katherine on the forehead. "Oh, don't look so glum, Katerina. The fun is just beginning." Klaus starts to walk away and as he does, he calls out "Again, please." causing Katherine to stab herself again.

* * *

 **Cordelia** **'s POV**

I'm sitting at a table with Bonnie and Elena when Dana walks up, looking at Elena and me.

"Hey, Elena, Cordelia. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight." Elena laughs.

"Tell him Elena has a boyfriend and Cordelia doesn't like dances," Bonnie says.

"You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus." I tense, Elena's smile drops, as does Bonnie's.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Elena asks.

"His name's Klaus" Dana repeats. "I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot."

"Where is he? Is he here?" Bonnie asks, looking around. I shake my head because I know she has been compelled.

"I don't know," Dana says, seemingly confused.

"She's been compelled," I say softly. Dana looks at me and smiles again.

"But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that?" She asks. Elena looks terrified and I can feel my stomach twisting.

* * *

Later, at the dance, I'm looking around with everyone else, searching for Klaus. I see Ric starting to go through the crowd. He stops for a moment and then starts to dance his way through the crowd, causing me to laugh and shake my head. I see him stop by Dana and her date, Chad. He talks softly to them and I tune them out, looking around again. After several minutes, a lot of people are slow dancing together and I'm standing on the sidelines, watching when Dana starts to talk on the mic.

"Thanks for being here everybody" Everybody starts cheering and clapping. "We have a special shout-out tonight. This is for Elena and Cordelia. From Klaus" Dana says. My head snaps up and Elena looks over.

After a moment, I watch as Bonnie and Jer go to start dancing, and Damon walks over to Ric, leaving Stefan and Elena alone. They start dancing as well and Damon walks away from Ric. He looks over at me, locking eyes with me and smiling. I half-smile back and nod before looking away. Damon intercepts Elena as Stefan walks away and I see him heading for Caroline and Matt. My stomach is twisting into knots, the urge to just leave being almost overpowering as I keep searching, not seeing him anywhere.

* * *

After several long moments of watching people dance, I step outside for a bit of a break and I see Bonnie, Elena, and Ric walking somewhere. My brows furrow and I start to follow them. They go inside the building and I follow them inside. I quickly but quietly follow them as Ric leads them. I hear Bonnie ask where Jeremy is and then the walking stops. I walk up behind Bonnie and Elena as Ric stops and starts chuckling. As if I've been hit by a truck, my vision from last night hits me and I back up.

"I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, ugh" He turns around and looks at us. "Not my decade" He chuckles. "I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz."

"Alaric, are you on vervain?" Elena asks. He stops, his smile dropping.

"Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?" He comes closer as Bonnie, Elena and I back up.

"He's being compelled," Elena says. I shake my head as he speaks.

"Nope. Try again" He says.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asks.

"He used a witch to put himself in Ric's body," I say, my voice weak. Elena looks at me, confused.

"What?" Elena asks.

"That's not Ric Elena...it's Klaus," I say and Klaus grins at me.

"Surprise!" Klaus says. Elena shakes her head, muttering that it isn't possible. "Just relax Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. Neither of you, actually. You're not on my hit list tonight. But you are" Klaus says, his eyes flickering to Bonnie.

Klaus lunges at Bonnie but she throws him back into the lockers. He laughs as he gets up. "Now, did I mention that I know a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that." He lunges at her again and she throws him back again, straight into the trophy case. "By all means...fire away!" He says as he stands up again. "If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy."

"Go. Run," Bonnie says. "Run!" She grabs Elena and we start running. She slams the doors behind us and we run into Damon.

"What happened?" Damon asks.

"Klaus is in Ric's body," I say.

"What?" Damon asks.

"He used a witch to possess Ric's body Damon," I say.

"Go find Stefan. Now. Now!" Damon says and Elena runs off. Damon looks at me. "Let's go"

* * *

I watch as Elena and Stefan pound on the door, staring at Bonnie through the glass. Bonnie suddenly collapses and Elena cries out. I gasp, my hands flying to my mouth. The doors open and we all rush in, right over to Bonnie, dropping to our knees. Tears fill my eyes and I bite back a sob.

"Oh god Bonnie..." I whisper. Elena is frantic as she pulls Bonnie partly into her lap, saying her name repeatedly. I sit back and silently cry as Elena and Stefan talk until Damon comes in. Stefan drags Elena away and Damon and I look at each other. Damon closes Bonnie's eyes before picking her up.

* * *

Elena is talking to Damon, tears in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. When Damon confesses to knowing, Elena slaps him as hard as she can and I growl.

"You need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it. Cordelia cast a spell. Bonnie's okay" Damon walks away. Stefan and Elena share equal looks of shock before Stefan follows Damon.

* * *

I grab my jacket, getting ready to leave when I see Elena sneak down to the basement. I follow her silently, watching as she opens the cell to Elijah. She goes in and right when she puts her hand on the dagger, I speak, causing her to jump.

"Waking him up, are you?" I say. Elena looks at me, eyes wide.

"Cordelia...I-I" Elena stammers but I hold up a hand.

"Don't bother. I'm not telling anyone Elena. You don't feel like there is another option and I'm going to let you see how much this is going to screw you over in the end. Just wait. You'll see..." I say before walking in and sitting down. "Go ahead, pull the dagger out" She stares at me before pulling the dagger out of Elijah's chest.

* * *

"If it matters that much to you, I'll remake the elixir Damon. I'm almost 100% sure it won't be that difficult. I just need the original" I look at Elijah and he holds it out to me. I walk over to him and take it, before moving back to my original spot. Damon stares at me a moment.

"Can you guarantee it'll work?" Damon asks.

"Come on Damon, it's me. All of my spells work. And so do my elixirs," I reply and after a moment, Damon nods.

"Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this?" Elena asks. "Does he have a werewolf?"

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will," Elijah replies.

* * *

I help Caroline pick up Matt but I stop when Tyler groans.

"It's starting," Tyler says before walking past us. My stomach twists as we start walking.

"Grab boy wonder and let's go," Damon says, following Tyler.

After several minutes of walking, Tyler drops to his knees as Damon talks to Stefan on the phone.

"Tyler!" Matt calls out.

"I don't know if I can hold it off. Get out of here," Tyler says, groaning more.

"Tyler, it'll be okay," Caroline says.

"Go!" Tyler shouts.

"You've got time. We're almost there, just-" Caroline gets cut off by Tyler.

"It's happening faster," Tyler says.

"Tyler, it's ok," Caroline says. Tyler jerks up, his eyes glowing amber. He lunges at Caroline but Damon tackles him. After a short wrestle on the ground, I throw Tyler off Damon with my magic, going straight over to Damon.

"Damon" I help him up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Damon says.

"Get out of here!" Tyler says around fangs.

"Get to the Lockwood cellar. If it held him in, it'll keep him out. If it doesn't...use these" Damon says, pulling out the two wooden bullets from earlier. "It'll buy you a couple seconds. Go. Go!" Damon and I run as Caroline and Matt head for the Lockwood cellar.

* * *

I reluctantly go into Ric's apartment with Damon, my stomach twisting in barely remembered fear.

"I wasn't aware you'd been invited in," Klaus says. Something scratches at the back of my mind, just like when I first saw Elijah. And just like then, it feels almost like a memory but I can't seem to grasp it, the feeling fading before I can. Katherine stands up.

"I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual," Damon says.

"Didn't we already have this conversation," Klaus asks.

"Yeah but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch," Damon says and Klaus stands up, turning to face us.

"Excuse me?" Klaus asks, obviously angry.

"And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all me," Damon says. My eyes widen.

"Damon! You're not-" I'm cut off by Damon putting a hand over my mouth. I growl and bite at his hand, making him draw it away from me. Klaus slowly grins.

"Katerina, give us a moment," Klaus says and Katherine slowly walks away. Klaus steps even closer to Damon, getting right into his face. "I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire. In love with his brother's girl," Klaus starts walking over to his laptop. "I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was just a 50/50 guess on who," He presses a button on the laptop and a woman's screams fill the air. "The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs," Klaus closes the laptop and picks up the phone. "Need a closer look?" He tosses Damon and me the phone. We stare down at it and I almost instantly recognize the bitch who is screaming.

"Jules," I say, unable to hide the vindictive satisfaction I feel from seeing her in pain after everything she's done. Klaus walks over to us.

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse...you learn a thing or two," Klaus says, circling us. "First rule...always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf. Back-up witch,"

"Back-up vampire," Damon says.

"I've got that covered, too," Klaus says before snapping Damon's neck, causing me to jump.

* * *

I shove the random blonde girl to the ground, staring up at Klaus.

"Use her. Kill her, not Jenna. I already turned her, I don't know her and I don't fucking care what happens to her but you are not taking Jenna from Jeremy," I hiss. Klaus stares at me, a calculating look on his face. After a moment, he grins.

"Alright," He says. I stare at him in shock.

"What?" I ask.

"I said alright. I'll substitute her for Jenna. But you owe me, and I'll be sure to collect" Klaus says, smirking at me. He takes the woman and goes back down to the rings of fire. He speaks to Greta who lowers the ring of fire around Jenna.

"Come here Jenna," I say. Jenna hesitates before walking straight over to me. I hug her as Elena mouths 'thank you' to me. I glare at her and turn with Jenna, walking away. "I'm taking you home Jenna...I'm taking you home."

* * *

I sit on the couch, watching as Stefan drains blood bag after blood bag, Klaus smirking as he watches him.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _I start to sneak away from everyone else but stop when Stefan comes up behind me._

 _"Where are you going?" Stefan asks. I sigh and slowly turn around._

 _"I didn't save Rose by a spell Stefan...I saved her with something else. I told Damon to tell everyone it was a spell that almost killed me because what I gave Rose was the last of the cure I had and it's nearly impossible to get. I don't even really remember how I got it in the first place...but I do know what it is," I say. Stefan stares at me in shock._

 _"What is it?" Stefan asks urgently._

 _"It's Klaus' blood Stefan...And that's where I'm going. I'm going to go and ask Klaus to give me the cure to save Damon..." I say softly, looking up at him._

 _"I'm coming with you," Stefan says. I shake my head._

 _"No, you're not," I say._

 _"He's my brother Cordelia. If there is a chance to save him, I'm coming with you," Stefan says, voice firm._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"You're very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it," Klaus tosses another blood bag at him.

"No more," Stefan says, tossing it to the side. "Not until you give me the cure."

"Not until we make a deal," Klaus says. "It's your choice, Stefan. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me, and save your brother's life." Klaus hands Stefan blood bag again. Stefan stares at it hungrily before ripping it out of Klaus' hands and drinking from it. "That's the spirit." Klaus stands up and begins speaking to Katherine. "Sweetheart..." He grabs the vial of his blood and picks Katherine up by her neck, 'compelling' her. "Take this over to Damon and come right back."

"You want me to leave?" Katherine asks as Stefan stops drinking.

"No," Stefan says.

"Yes," Klaus says. "And if I were you..." Katherine vamp speeds out of the apartment. "I'd hurry." Klaus sits down.

"She'll never take it to him," Stefan says and Klaus just kind of shrugs. I sigh softly.

* * *

I cross my arms as Stefan rips into the pretty brunette before quickly killing her.

"Now we can go," Klaus says.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally, I can make this story my own. It only took five chapters haha...I would like to state that though I will be making this story my own, there will be SOME elements of the show still in it. I don't know how much, to be honest, but I just wanted to get that out there.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Cordelia** **'s POV**

Rebekah walks into my room. Klaus had gotten us a temporary house, by killing the previous owners of course. I am sitting on my bed, reading and sipping a glass of whiskey.

"So, Stefan is dating the doppelganger?" Rebekah asks. I could hear the jealousy in her voice. It turned out, Stefan had dated Rebekah in the 20's, which was the last time Rebekah was awake. Klaus had daggered her when Rebekah had refused to leave Chicago without Stefan, but Stefan wouldn't go because Klaus had compelled him to forget them.

"Yes," I say simply. I liked Rebekah, though she seemed oddly familiar to me. Rebekah's eyes narrow but she says nothing further on the subject.

"Nik wants to talk to you," Rebekah says. I sigh and mark my book, setting it down and taking my glass with me as I walk out to the living room.

"Ah, there you are darling," Klaus says. I roll my eyes at the nickname.

"You call, I come," I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Darling, you're a witch. I want you to figure out what's going on with my hybrids" Klaus says, ignoring what I said. I stare at him but before I can say anything, Rebekah speaks up.

"She needs my necklace for that Nik, Gloria made that perfectly clear before she cleared out," Rebekah says, her tone condescending.

"Yes, I do, but I know how to find it," Rebekah, Klaus, and Stefan all give me a weird look. I roll my eyes. "Rebekah, I can just use you to find the necklace."

Rebekah walks over to me and I take her hand, closing my eyes and concentrating. After a few minutes, I see a few flashes of Elena with Bonnie before seeing Elena pulling her necklace away from her chest, it having seared her. I grit my teeth, opening my eyes. I curse inwardly and look at Rebekah.

"Rebekah...does your necklace look like this?" I snatch Stefan's phone from him and pull up a picture of Elena, zooming in closely on Elena's necklace and showing the picture to Rebekah.

"Yes, that's exactly what it looks like," Rebekah says before taking the phone from me. "What is that doppel-bitch doing with my necklace!" I take Stefan's phone back and hand it back to Stefan.

"If I had to guess? It fell off during the chaos in the 20's and Stefan found it, kept it. When he met Elena, he put vervain in it and gave it to her to keep her from getting compelled by, at the time, Damon," I say. Rebekah's eyes narrow and flicker to Stefan.

"I want my necklace back!" Rebekah hisses. "And I don't care if I have to kill that doppelganger bitch to get it!" Rebekah goes to leave and Stefan goes to stop her when Klaus suddenly snaps his neck, turning to me and grinning.

"Pack your stuff darling, we're going back to Mystic Falls it seems," Klaus says.

* * *

I glare at Klaus when he tries to hurry me up.

"Shut up! I wouldn't have to be in such a hurry if you hadn't've turned Tyler! I don't need the Bennett witch. Beside's, I figured it out. The Original witch says to kill Elena," I say and Rebekah cuts me off.

"Oh, so I get to kill her?" Rebekah asks gleefully. I roll my eyes.

"No, it means the opposite," I say. Klaus and Rebekah look at me strangely but I go over to Elena, pulling out a knife. Elena flinches and I grab her arm, hissing at her to stay still. I cut her palm, letting the blood go into a vial. I let her go and have Klaus and Rebekah follow me into the classroom with Tyler and Caroline. I hand the vial to Tyler. "Drink this,"

"You don't have to Tyler," Caroline says. I roll my eyes.

"Care, I love you, but don't be so naive. If he doesn't drink it, he'll die," I say, causing Caroline to glare at me.

"I thought you were our friend Cora," Caroline says as Tyler slowly takes the vial.

"I am," I say.

"Then why are you with _him_ ," Caroline hisses, looking at Klaus.

"Because I owe him," I say simply. Tyler drinks the blood and he cries out, dropping down a bit before looking up at us, his eyes glowing yellow but veins snaking around his eyes right as Bonnie walks into the classroom.

"Well that's new," Klaus seems overjoyed.

* * *

I am sitting in the Mystic Grill, having compelled the bartender to serve me whiskey. I look up when someone sits in front of me and I furrow my eyebrows when I see it's Caroline.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that you got Klaus to trade Jenna for some random girl?" Caroline asks.

"How did...How did you know about that?" I ask, utterly confused.

"Stefan told me," Caroline says. I narrow my eyes.

"Remind me to have a talk with Stefan about what matters, and what doesn't," I say, finishing off my drink and standing up.

"Cordelia, this matters a lot! No one knew why you left, everyone thought you'd just joined forces with Klaus. Stefan left to save his brother but not even Damon knew why you left," Caroline says, following me out.

"It doesn't matter why I left. I left because I owed him, end of story Caroline. No one needs to know that I got Klaus to trade some random girl for Jenna in the sacrifice and that's why I owed him," I say.

"Why not?" Caroline asks.

"Because it doesn't matter. It's all in the past now. How...how is Jenna anyways?" I turn to Caroline, looking at her. Caroline relaxes a bit.

"She's doing really well," Caroline replies. I half-smile.

"That's good," I say. I go to get in my car but Caroline stops me.

"Cora, wait...can we do something together?" Caroline asks me. I look at her.

"Like what Care?" I ask and Caroline grins.

* * *

I open the door to The Boarding House and walk in, carrying about four or five shopping bags.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this...I hate shopping and you know that...I'm probably never going to wear even half of this stuff Care," I say. Caroline walks in behind me, carrying about six more bags.

"Well, better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it," Caroline replies, kicking the door closed. I set the bags down and turn to her.

"That would be your opinion. Mine is, not have it because I'm never going to need it rather than have it and never need it," I reply and Caroline grins. I go to pick my bags back up but I tense when I sense two presences behind me. Caroline stares at something over my shoulder, her eyes slightly wide. I turn around to see Damon and Rose standing there, Rose looking a little awkward while Damon looks like he's trying to decide if he should ask what I'm doing here, or tell me to get out.

"Let me help get those up to Cordelia's bedroom," Rose says, walking over and grabbing the bags I was going to pick up and leading Caroline to my room. Once Rose and Caroline are out of the room, I turn to Damon.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asks.

"Well, I live here Damon. Remember?" I reply before I go to walk past him. He catches my arm, stopping me.

"What are you planning?" Damon asks.

"Why do you care?" I answer. Damon stares at me.

"Leave Elena alone" Damon warns. I smirk and easily remove my arm from his grasp.

"Sorry Damon. I can't do that. If Klaus tells me to do something, I do it," I say.

"Since when are you his _pet?_ " Damon hisses. I swear I can hear jealousy in his voice but I ignore it.

"Since I owed him," I say and walk off, leaving Damon confused. I go up to my room, passing Rose on the way up. When I get to my room, Caroline and I start getting rid of some old clothes and putting away the new ones.

* * *

I grit my teeth as I watch the hybrids work on building what I can only assume is Klaus' dream house.

"Do you want anything darling? A glass of blood, a pointy hat?" I turn and glare at Klaus who is looking at me, a paintbrush in his hand.

"Ha ha ha," I say sarcastically. Klaus stares at me a moment before going back to his painting. "Why do I have to watch her? Why not have Stefan do it, or Rebekah."

"Because Rebekah will likely kill her and Stefan will plot with her," Klaus says as he continues painting "Now hold still, I'm almost done." I roll my eyes but hold still for the remainder of the painting. When it is finished, I stand up.

"What's to stop me from killing her? I hate her more than Rebekah," I say. Klaus looks at me curiously.

"Yes, and why is that? Why do you hate her so much?" Klaus asks. "Is it because she has Damon wrapped around her finger?" I glare at him.

"He deserves much better than her. Stefan does as well," I say.

"Ah, so it is about Damon," Klaus says. "You're jealous of her, aren't you?" I roll my eyes.

"No, I'm not jealous of her. Hell, I used to be friends with her. I stopped being jealous of her a while ago. I hate her for a number of reasons but the main reason is how she was using Damon and Stefan. It was obvious that she was using them, but they were completely in denial about it and she completely ignored it. Even Caroline noticed but never said anything. It wasn't until Rose came along that things changed. She still somewhat has Damon wrapped around her finger, but he isn't in love with her anymore, which is good. Rose is a much better choice for him," Klaus stares at me again before speaking, going back to what we were originally talking about.

"You're still the best choice to watch her. I need her safe if I'm to use her blood to make more hybrids" Klaus says, putting his paintbrush down. I scowl.

"Don't you have enough of them?" I say, my voice almost a hiss.

"No, I don't," Klaus says simply, his tone final.

"Fine, I'll watch her. But if she pisses me off, I make no promises about not killing her," I say before walking out and heading for the Boarding House.

* * *

I sit in the back of the classroom, listening to Ric talk, bored out of my mind. Stefan is sitting one row and two seats up from me, Elena two rows away. Bonnie is sitting in the front of the class. The only reason I was in class right now was because Klaus had told me to watch Elena, otherwise I would probably be at the Boarding House, or at the Grill. Class ends and I sigh in relief, mostly because this also means the school dad is over. I grab my history book and my notebook, following Elena out of the classroom. Elena jumps when she closes her locker and I'm leaning against the one beside hers.

"Do you have to follow me everywhere?" Elena hisses at me. I stare at her, reigning in the urge to strangle her.

"Yes," I reply. Elena glares at me and storms past me but I easily follow her, much to her annoyance. She suddenly turns on me.

"Haven't you done enough?! Stefan is on human blood again because of you and _Klaus!_ " Elena shouts at me. I look around the school hallway, seeing that there is no one else around. I suddenly pick Elena up by her throat, slamming her into a wall and getting in her face, my voice quiet, and dangerously calm.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear, _Elena._ You are alive because Klaus wants you alive. The moment you piss me off I will end you, regardless of the deal Klaus and I have. I hate you and I have for a long time now, so do try your best to stay on my good side, hmm?" I feel pride at the fear in Elena's eyes. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Let her go Cora" Stefan says. I drop Elena to the ground and she stoops, coughing almost violently as she tries her best to breathe. Stefan kneels down, putting his arms around her and glaring up at me. I flash a predatory smirk at him before walking out of the empty hallway.


	6. Important: Please Read

Hey guys. Sorry, this isn't a chapter but turns out I royally screwed up. I've been extremely busy with trying to get my GED that I completely forgot to keep up with the stuff in my Doc Manager...so everything in there, absolutely everything is gone and I'm almost in tears because of it. I hadn't realized it'd been so long since I'd gone and checked everything but it had been and I lost everything because the 90 days passed (THREE MONTHS!) I really don't feel like it's been that long but apparently so. I'm sorry. Because of this, this story, and all my other unfinished stories are officially on an indefinite hold, that may or may not result in them being deleted.


End file.
